The present invention relates to a heliostat structure, and more particularly to a stackable heliostat frame assembly which increases packaging efficiency during transport.
Heliostats are mirror structures that direct the sun's energy to a central receiver to produce electric power. The heliostat and central receiver are often referred to as a solar power tower system. A solar power tower system capable of producing 100 megawatts electric power may require approximately 40,000 16 ft×16 ft heliostats. These heliostats may be a significant cost of the solar power tower system.
Conventional heliostats include a heliostat frame and torque tube structure that are constructed on-site of the heliostat field. Such a field is typically located in hot desert conditions. Construction of conventional heliostats in this environment may further increase the on-site assembly costs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a heliostat structure which is constructed in a manner which increases packaging efficiency for transport yet decreases on-site assembly costs.